tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Gavin Eriksson
This roleplay character belongs to Rebekah Sherman and can be found here , , |blood status= |marital = * Married (first marriages; onward, years) * In a relationship (Ramona Eriksson; - , years and Perran Eriksson; - , years) |alias= * Magnus (his middle and preferred name, most commonly used by friends and family. He legally changes it to such at the first chance he gets) * Mags (by friends) * Maggie (a nickname mostly used by his younger siblings and father) * My little boy (by his father, much to Magnus' chagrin) * Cthulhu (by Kalle Hawthorn) * Liten Valp (by his father) * Cthulhu |Title= * * Master Mixologist * "Smuggler" (for the MBN) |Died = |hidep= |species=Human |gender= Male |height= 6'5" |hair= Black |eyes= Heterochromia (left is amber and right is a mix of amber and dark brown) |skin= Light |hidef= |family= * Ramona Eriksson (née Tepes) (wife) * Perran Eriksson (husband) * Dorin Eriksson (son) * Ysella Eriksson (daughter) * Tindra Eriksson (daughter) * Enyon Eriksson (son) * Anton Eriksson (father) * Blodwen Eriksson (née Vaughan) (mother) † * Eira Eriksson (sister) * Élodie Guérin (sister-in-law) * Jesper Eriksson (brother) * Zahra Weasley (sister-in-law) * Willamina Eriksson (half-sister) * Inessa Eriksson (half-sister) * Yuriko Solberg (step-sister) * Anders Eriksson (paternal uncle) * Petra Rosecrest (paternal aunt, by marriage) * Sorrel Eriksson (paternal cousin) * Fredrik Ostberg (paternal cousin-in-law) † * Beatrix Ostberg (paternal cousin, once removed) * Hilde Eriksson (paternal cousin) * Ulrik Eriksson (paternal grandfather) † * Brigitte Vanhanen (paternal grandmother) * Linnea Eriksson (née Nilsson) (step mother) † * Eloise Rookwood (née Nilsson) (aunt, via marriage) * Augustus Rookwood (uncle, via marriage) * Atticus Penhallow (cousin, via marriage) * Rosecrest Family (in-laws) * Eriksson Family (paternal family) |hidem= |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = Take on Me (A-ha) |Patronus = |Wand= Pear, 14¾", Ísöskra feather. The wand itself is painted in a myriad of different blues, metallic, iridescent and glittering swirls wind around its length to create the effect of a snow squall. It has clearly been hand painted with great care and attention, the little imperfections in the paint adding to the wild and stormy effect. The handle is wrapped in soft blue material that glitters faintly when it catches the light, two charms; an icicle and a miniature depiction of an Ísöskra, are attached with a permanent sticking charm to the base of the wand. This wand, like it's master has a distinct and vibrant flair to it, often putting an extra flamboyant spin on any spells cast with it. It has the unique trait of giving off an ice like aura, being cold to the touch at all times, so much so you can sometimes see an icy mist exuding from it. It gives off a distinguishable scent near constantly, smelling like the air before a snowstorm and often gives people a sense of anticipation when they smell it, rekindling memories of heavy snowfalls when they were children. |hidea= |House= Hveðrungr Hus |job= * Magical Mixologist (fancy bartender) * Illustrator (mostly as a hobby) |Loyalty= * Durmstrang Institute ** Hveðrungr Hus ** Hveðrungr Quidditch Team (keeper) * * Muggle-Born Network * Swedish National Team (fan of) * Västernorrland Valkyries (fan of) * Eriksson Family (everyone except Ulrik) * Ramona Eriksson * Perran Penhallow | |}} Gavin Magnus Kian Eriksson, more commonly and later officially known as Magnus Kian Eriksson , (b. ) is a born born in , to Anton and Blodwen Eriksson. He is the eldest of the couples children and has two younger siblings Eira and Jesper. He has one half brother Gabriel from his fathers second marriage and two half sisters from his third, Will and Ness. He also has a step-sister from that same marriage, Yuri and a step cousin who may as well be a step-brother, Nik. He would also gain three more half siblings once his father had settled down with his wives years down the line, three half brothers named Finn, Rickard and Viggo. From these marriages (via Helene) he also gained a step brother Karl and two step-sisters Danielle and Annika. Later on in life Magnus would go on to marry both his longtime girlfriend Ramona Tepes and their long time boyfriend and best friend Perran Penhallow. Between the years of and Magnus attended , and as was common for those in the Eriksson Family, was sorted into Hveðrungr Hus. He was an averagely good student in most of his classes, though he excelled in potions and charms both. He also had a knack for duelling, though it certainly wasn't his best subject. He was always willing to get into the extra curricular activities that were offered at the school, having been a part of both the duelling and debate club for most of his time at the school. During his third year, he joined the Hveðrungr quidditch team as their keeper. Like his father he had a talent for the sport but whilst he enjoyed playing a great deal and did put in his all when playing a match, he had no desire or will to try and impress the scouts or go into it professionally. Adjacent to this Magnus was also a dedicated member of both the duelling and debate clubs that Durmstrang provided, finding both to be extremely entertaining and relevant to his interests, he also had a fondness for teaming up with his friends, especially his cousin, and causing a little chaos (both in and out of debate club) in the form of debating and campaigning on muggle and part human rights. During of schooling Magnus would attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the Triwizard tournament and it was early in this time that Magnus met Perran Penhallow, a Ravenclaw boy whom he immediately felt drawn to. Though he wasn't sure why at the time, he could clearly see that the other boy was grieving, having been on a first name basis with the emotion a fair few times in his life. Taking a chance on attempting to befriend Perran would prove to be one of the best decisions of his life and he quickly grew attached to the other boy, finding that they had a lot in common despite their vastly different personalities. Much to his girlfriend's amusement he quickly developed a crush on the other boy, though he was quick to deny himself of these feelings, knowing full well that what Perran needed was a friend in that moment, not someone to chase him given the recent circumstances. Despite this and his constant internalisation of his feelings, Magnus fell for Perran with far more ease than he felt was entirely fair. It would take a few years of pining and the gentle encouragements of Mona for Magnus to admit this to himself. Magnus is part of both the Eriksson and Vanhanen families. Biography Early Years Gavin Magnus Kian Eriksson, more commonly (and later officially) known as Magnus Eriksson is a wizard born to famous Quidditch player Anton Eriksson and his first wife Blodwen Eriksson, a known with highly unstable tendencies. He was born in the city of , and was the eldest of the three children the had, as well as being the only one to be born in "The Pink Monstrosity", a name not so affectionately gifted to their home in Stockholm (though this was long after Blodwen was no longer around, as she would not have taken kindly to this nickname, given she had picked out the exterior colour scheme). He has two younger siblings, a brother; Jesper and a sister; Eira. Whilst he himself was never harmed, nor was he overtly neglected (his father made sure of this), the first years of Magnus' life were not happy ones. His father had been forced into a marriage to a much older woman, and on top of this Magnus' mother, was a violent and unstable woman with a penchant for screeching like a banshee whenever something didn't go her way. She was also prone to abusing her much younger husband in a number of horrifically cruel and inhuman ways both physically and mentally to get what she wanted out of him, which included but was not limited to having children quite as early as they did. Though neither of them truly realised it, this abuse was heard and very occasionally witnessed by Magnus who, though extremely young, was old enough to remember the screaming. It was all he could truly remember of his mother after she died when he was four, an angry, bitter woman who never stopped screeching and threatening though he had no clue what those threats were at the time. He continued to have nightmares about his mother's angry screeches and his fathers terrified cries well into his teens and beyond. Despite this fairly horrific start in life, Magnus' childhood after his mothers death was relatively happy in comparison, as though he was still reeling from his wife's death (and his deep seated denial that she ever did anything she did to him of her own volition) Anton was an attentive and loving father who never failed to enrich their lives with history and culture. As they grew older they learned from him both directly and indirectly, kindness and patience as well as a tolerance for others. Despite being raised in a home that was technically supposed to be extremely Pure-blood, Magnus grew up with a deep and abiding respect for everyone and everything around him with no prejudice to speak of despite his fathers occasional absent minded and half hearted reminders to himself that he was supposed to hold those views. Durmstrang Years Sorted into Hveðrungr Hus as was common in the Eriksson line, Magnus attended between the years of and . A fairly good student in whatever he set his mind to. He did have a few core strengths, excelling in the fields of Potions and Charms both, he also found that he had a knack for duelling though it was by no means his strongest subject. At some point in his later years he and his cousin were heavily involved in protests for muggle-born and part human rights. . Metting Mona Triwizard Tournament Meeting Perran Second Wizarding War Order of The Phoenix Muggle-Born Network Smuggling Battle of Liliput Capture and Escape Battle of Hogwarts Aftermath Later Life Bartending at the Nervous Nymph Dabbling in Potions and Wandless Magic Illustrating as a hobby Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Wizard Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Swedish Wizards Category:Italian Speakers Category:Pure-Blood Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Male Character Category:Male OC Category:Male Original Character Category:Wizards Category:Eriksson Family Category:Vaughan Family Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Swedish National Team Fan Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Hveðrungr Quidditch Team Category:Hveðrungr Alumni Category:Keeper Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:TheSnailQueen Category:HP TheSnailQueen Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Blood Traitors Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Heterochromia Category:Knights of Nyx Fan Category:Anđelka Eriksson Fan Category:Llyr Nyx fan Category:Bran Nyx Fan Category:Solberg Duo Fans Category:Bartender Category:Viktor Krum Fans Category:Morrigan O'Shea Fans Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Mixologist Category:Nervous Nymph Pub Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Battle of Liliput Participants Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Durmstrang Duelling Club Category:Alpertti Mitali Rohkeutta Category:Måne av Tapperhet Civilian Class Category:Måne av Tapperhet